coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8383 (9th May 2014)
Plot The Underworld staff have glammed themselves up in preparation for the photograph and chatter excitedly as Izzy watches on fearfully. Tony tells Owen he wants to buy the Builder's Yard from him and offers £75,000 but Owen tells him he wants at least £95,000. The collection count comes to £302.56 but Julie thinks there should be over £400. They start to recount. Tony offers Rob and Tracy more dodgy goods. Owen is too distracted to talk to Anna, angry over the fact that Tony's offer will probably be the best he gets. Tina hears that Simon is refusing to see Peter and offers to go with him herself. Jenna agrees to stop being nasty to Andrea for Lloyd’s sake. Peter is delighted to see his son but Simon is cold and distant with him. The recount reaches the same result. Consumed with guilt, Izzy confesses. As her colleagues start to harrangue her, she breaks down in tears and also confesses that she sent the journalist away. Julie rings Carla and summons her to the factory. Katy tells Gary what her sister's done. Simon refuses to listen to Peter anymore and demands that Leanne takes him away. Carla leaves Peter in Tina's care. She assures him that he’s a good dad. Carla lays into Izzy and throws her out of the factory. Jenna and Andrea reach an uneasy peace. Andrea receives a text and quickly covers it, telling Lloyd it’s nothing. As Anna psychs herself up to confess to Owen, Izzy arrives, clearly upset. Rob and Tracy decide to hold their wedding reception in the Rovers in order that they can crow over the neighbours. Tina apologises to Peter for putting pressure on him and driving him to the drink again. The visit to Ben has gone well and Sally praises Maddie for the way she's cared for her brother in the past. She gives the girls T shirts as a peace offering. Peter worries about being a terrible father to his and Carla's baby and repeating the mistakes he's made with Simon. Owen rails at Izzy but gives her the money from the tool sale. Anna tries to defend her but Owen retorts that there are some things you don't do, no matter how hard the situation. Anna is made uncomfortable with the statement. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Lloyd's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna decides to confess her infidelity to Owen; Peter is upset when Simon is hostile toward him; and Jenna agrees to stop being nasty to Andrea for Lloyd's sake. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,420,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "There’s nothing more likely to turn me to drink than being stuck in a room with Deirdre." Category:2014 episodes